


Plans Schmans

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, First Kiss, M/M, Sam and Dean's Season Eight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Prompt: Firsts.This is the first kiss.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Plans Schmans

It wasn’t the plan.

In fairness to the plan, it was a good plan. The plan would have worked, Benny was sure of it. Might not’ve been as pretty as it was in Benny’s imagination, but hell, as long as it ended up where it was supposed to be, maybe having some flubs would be better in the long run.

In Benny’s imagination, it went like this.

He got a call from Dean saying that after calming down from the terrible first meeting, Sam had come around and decided that Benny deserved a chance, since after all without him Dean would probably still be in Purgatory. They met up somewhere, Benny worked his Louisiana charm on Sam to convince him that the swearing off being a monster was genuine, and he and Dean stayed in contact through letters and phone calls and whatever newfangled methods he could get someone to teach him. And then, when Dean came to visit his buddy, Benny made his move and there was the big movie moment under the stars.

Then Benny spotted the guy following him who set off warning bells. One call to Dean later, and Benny was cranky. Sam didn’t want to trust him? Fine, he could live with that, but he had a bad feeling about this Creaser guy. The kind of feeling he couldn’t just blow off as paranoia.

Thankfully, no dead bodies showed up before Sam and Dean did. The tension between them was so thick Benny thought he could sink his fangs into it. “Hey there, Chief. Thanks for comin’. Sam, good to see you again.”

“Yeah, I’ll just bet.” Sam’s tone was still hostile, but he didn’t reach for a weapon, and the hostility seemed more directed at Dean than Benny. He’d take that. “Dean wants me to give you a chance, how am I supposed to do that if I can’t keep an eye on you to see if you blow it?”

“You know where I am, and Lizzie in there is showin’ me all this stuff about getting news on the Internet.” Benny pointed to his great-granddaughter through the window. “Lizzie’s incentive for me not to slip. Did some research, she’s flesh and blood. You keep an eye on the news, anything weird turns up then you send someone, but until then you don’t have me stalked.”

“You especially don’t send someone who has no business hunting,” Dean muttered. “All right, Sam? You satisfied? Benny’s got the means and the motivation to keep his nose clean, you can watch the area on the internet, you don’t need to stick around here and annoy everyone.”

Sam heaved a giant sigh, but he took the keys Dean held out to him and fired up the Impala. “Thanks, Dean, sorry this is causin’ problems for you with your brother.”

“It’s not just you, there’s more to it, but at this point I think I’m ready to say Sam can get over it his own time, his own way, I’m gonna do what I’ve been wanting to do since we got topside. Took too damn long.” Dean reached up, hand on the back of Benny’s neck. There was plenty of time for Benny to stop him, if Benny had wanted to, but there was no way he would.

So it wasn’t the plan. Still got them here.


End file.
